El día que el mundo se enteró de los sentimientos de Ren
by Agatha Hradek
Summary: Situaciones incómodas...donde quisieras que te tragara la tierra... Esta vez la víctima es Ren... ¡Cuidado con tu subconsciente! puede delatarte en el momento menos oportuno!


Hola Skip Beat mundo! yo por acá de nuevo... con esta locura que se me ocurrió hace algunos días, pero no la había subido por algunas razones.. nahh era porque no estaba de ánimos.. en fin, ahora la dejo por acá... no sé si habrá continuación... espero que sí... por ahora, pasen a leer si gustan...creo que el título salió largo.. casi mas largo que el fic jajajaja pero así lo imaginé y así se quedará

Disclaimer. Los personajes son totalmente propiedad de Nakamura Yoshiki

* * *

 **EL DÍA QUE EL MUNDO SE ENTERÓ DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE REN**

Ren estaba muy agotado… su trabajo exigía mucho algunas veces, y normalmente no le afectaba pero esta vez tenía el cerebro completamente exhausto también… por mucho que quisiera (en realidad no quería) apartar por un momento a cierta pelinaranja de su mente, no podía… día y noche la tenía en su pensamiento y eso sumado a su trabajo, era agotador; o dicho de mejor manera, eso volvía su trabajo más agotador ¿por qué? Porque al querer estar más cerca de ella se exigía más para terminar antes y regresar pronto a Japón cuando estaba fuera.

Quizá lo podrías llamar un trauma pero ya antes había sucedido no una sino dos veces que en los momentos en que ella más necesitaba ayuda, ese niñato inmaduro de Fuwa había llegado primero… no quería ni podía permitir una tercera ocasión… quería ser siempre el primero, y el único que la ayudara, consolara, protegiera y a quien ella acudiera en todo; por lo que sentía preocupación constante cuando estaba fuera y trataba de salir antes de lo previsto… se saltaba comidas, horas de sueño y muchas cosas más para terminar pronto y regresar a ser el ángel guardián de la chica aunque ella no lo supiera, porque todavía no se le declaraba… para ello estaba preparando algo que a ella le encantaría pues deseaba que fuera inolvidable para ambos.

Pero dicen por ahí que 'el hombre propone y Dios dispone' o de cualquier manera, las cosas no siempre salen como las planeamos y Ren fue víctima nuevamente de las jugarretas del destino; como dijimos antes, estaba exhausto cuando regresó y al llegar al aeropuerto le informaron que tenía entrevista en ese momento; para no perder la marca de la puntualidad, se fueron directo al sitio de la entrevista sin descanso y sintiendo los ojos pesados… agradecía tener a Yashiro quien magistralmente le ayudaba en algunas respuestas y evitaba preguntas incómodas que no faltan en las entrevistas, pero en ese momento agradecía más porque le estaba ayudando para no quedarse completamente dormido frente a otras personas.

El problema es que el cuerpo en esas veces se pone en huelga y de alguna manera manifiesta su descontento con el sistema explotador del ser humano que lo habita y el cuerpo de Ren decidió hacerlo, obligándolo a quedarse en un estado como de duermevela… estaba despierto ¡Sí Señor! Pero a medias, la otra mitad estaba vagando en la inconsciencia, y para cuando se dio cuenta, era tarde… la sala estaba en silencio luego que de sus labios escapara un 'Kyoko… ahhh Kyoko ¿dónde estás? Deseo tanto ver tu rostro…. No sabes cuánto te amo!...' y de pronto un 'AHHHHHHHHH!' producto de un pisotón proveniente de Yashiro y el sueño se fue por arte de magia; lo vuelve a ver con cara de enfado pero cuando ve a todo mundo petrificado, cae en cuenta de lo que sucedió….. y los últimos resquicios de sueño que quedaban se esfumaron instantáneamente… menudo lío en que estaba metido… y vaya declaración más patética; seguramente si hacían un ránking de declaraciones, la suya se llevaba el primer lugar en declaraciones amorosas más estúpidas de todos los tiempos… si Kyoko la veía, bueno, de todas maneras se enteraría… pero jamás lo planeó así… ni siquiera pasó por su mente, nunca llegó a ser ni siquiera el plan 'Z' … ahora tenía que limpiar el desastre y no sería una tarea sencilla ni agradable, porque en realidad quería salir corriendo y sincerarse primeramente con la chica que había provocado que el gran Tsuruga Ren estuviera en este aprieto.

* * *

¿Qué opinan? la verdad, hice esta historia basada en mi persona... he pasado por unas vergüenzas enormes al quedarme así... una vez en un viaje yo 'despierta' iba conversando' con alguien y de repente me dice '¿QUÉ?' y yo despierto de golpe... y al no saber que decir para ocultar la pena, me puse a estornudar jajaja ...otra vez (mucho tiempo atrás, en mi adolescencia) dicen que me fui a subir a las piernas de alguien que me gustaba! al menos de esa no me desperté y solo me contaron después... y bueno, este espacio no es para contar mis experiencias locas...pero quería explicar la razón tras este fic...creo que a muchos les han sucedido (espero no ser la única)

Nos leemos luego! espero sus comentarios =)


End file.
